


Ripples [podfic]

by gladdecease



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Community: womenverse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say: the more things change...</p><p>(Carol stays the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813699) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



> 'But wait!' I'm sure exactly no one said, reading the beginning notes on [Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1020065), 'This is her _second_ ever podfic? Then where's the first?'
> 
> The first is here, as you now see. It was originally made for a [womenverse](http://womenverse.livejournal.com) challenge (the "First Time" challenge, to be exact), and couldn't be crossposted until the challenge was complete. Which it... now is.
> 
> This one's a lot technically fancier than my other ones though, which is probably only clear if you're listening with stereo headphones. Let me know what you thought/if it worked for you!

  
Download the podfic from [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/19hzoc) or [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ripples).

  * mp3 format
  * 00:06:43
  * 9.22MB




End file.
